


Chain of Revenge

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Genderbending, Historical, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Semi historical, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta adalah perasaan yang tulus dan suci. Bahkan jika dia tumbuh di ladang kebencian yang mengerikan. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan mereka menderita. SpaxFem!Mano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz
> 
> Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Historical Fic, genderblande, Fem!Romano and typo(s) Lime etc.
> 
> Happy read!

… ***…**

Lirih. Alunan desah merindu mempertemukan pemuda bermata hijau temaram itu pada sosok gadis mungil yang masih saja menggerutu dan mengumpat sembari mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh mungil adik laki-laki kembarnya di balik tubuhnya yang juga tak seberapa besar.

"Mati saja kau!" teriak gadis pemilik netra coklat gelap itu sembari menatap nyalang pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau telah membunuh orang tua kami! Dan kau berharap kami akan dengan suka rela menjadi budak-budakmu?! Huh, matipun aku tak sudi melakukannya!"

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu hanya tersenyum cerah sembari membungkukkan badannya guna mempertemukan mata hijau bak hutannya pada mata coklat gelap gadis yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Gadis Italia itu tak tampak gentar menghadapi intimidasi tersembunyi orang yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya selain ia dan adiknya itu.

Sang penjelajah lautan berdecak kagum. Wajah manis dengan mata yang membara oleh dendam, sungguh gadis yang menyenangkan. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya gadis seperti itulah yang paling mampu membangunkan libidonya. Ia yakin, kelak jika nanti gadis itu telah dewasa, tentunya ia akan menjadi gadis ayu nan rupawan.

Akan sangat menyenangkan baginya jika kelak ia dapat menakhlukkan mulut setajam pedang bocah Italia itu.

CUP!

Tanpa aba-aba dikecupnya bibir merah muda gadis mungil itu dan dilumatnya keras. Tak ia coba tuk selipkan lidahnya ke antara dua belah gua lembut milik bocah yang masih berusia lima tahun itu. Sekejam apapun ia ketika berlaga, ia tetaplah masih memiliki batasan untuk tidak melakukan hal tak senonoh pada anak di bawah umur.

Gadis mungil itu meronta, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan kekuasaan dominan yang dipegang sang bajak laut. Namun ia tak bisa, kepalanya ditekan oleh tangan kiri pemuda itu sementara kedua tangannya dicekal bi belakang tubuhnya dengan tangan lain sang pemuda yang bebas.

Jika ia mencoba meronta lebih bebas, maka yang ia dapatkan hanyalah cengkraman yang lebih erat pada tubuhnya hingga membuatnya ingin meringis dan menjerit kesakitan andai saja bibir sialan itu tak membungkam bibirnya.

Sang sulung dapat mendengar jerit ketakutan sekaligus kekagetan dari adiknya yang bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Tentunya anak polos itu terlalu syok melihat adegan asusila yang ada di depan matanya. Diperagakan oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri lagi.

Dia mulai berharap jika ia mati saja saat acara pembantaian keluarganya semalam dibandingkan harus menunjukkan adegan menjijikkan itu pada adiknya.

Ciuman itu terlepas secepat dimulainya.

PLAK!

Tamparan dari tangan mungil itu sesungguhnya tak menyebabkan kerusakan apapun untuk bajak laiut muda asal Spanyol itu. Dengan seringai puas, pemuda itu menepuk pipi gadis mungil di hadapannya yang kini berubah menjadi merah. Sangat sempurna jika dipadu dengan deru nafas tak beraturan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Gabungan antara ekspresi marah, malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,  _bastardo!"_ jerit gadis itu dengan suara tinggi melengking bagaikan hyena yang mengamuk.

Pemuda Spanyol itu tersenyum mengerikan. Tangannya membelai pelan surai gadis di hadapannya dengan perlahan, nyaris lembut, usahanya yang nyaris tak dapat dilakukan mengingat gadis itu terus saja menyentakkan kepalanya untuk melakukan pemberontakan.

"Ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan,  _Senorita_ ," bisiknya dengan nada manis. "Jika kau masih saja berkeras untuk menolak tawaranku, maka…," belaian halus itu berubah menjadi sebuah jambakan menyakitkan untuk sang gadis.

"AAAA!" gadis itu menjerit kesakitan. Reflek tangannya menyentuh bagian surainya yang ditarik dan tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan kecoklatan sang penjelajah lautan yang semalam berlumur darah orang tuanya.

"Maka aku akan melakukan yang jauh lebih mengerikan padamu," dia menyeringai bagaikan singa yang menerkam mangsanya. "Dan akan kucincang tubuh adikmu hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan kuumpankan ke mulut hiu yang kelaparan.

Si bungsu yang memiliki mental lebih payah dibandingkan kakak kembarnya kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh gadis itu dan menangis sesenggukan. "Jangan… aku tak mau…  _Sorella_ … tolong aku _Sorella_ …," lirihnya kecil.

Gadis itu meringis pelan, rasa sakit pada kepalanya dan perasaan panas yang menjalar dari tangannya terasa semakin menyiksanya ketika lirih keputusasaan sang adik menyapa gendang telinganya.

Teringatlah ia akan tatapan mata ibunya semalam saat sang ajal hendak memeluk tubuhnya dan menyeretnya menjauhi kehidupan. Tatapan memohon yang ia artikan sebagai permintaan terakhir untuk menjaga satu-satunya sisa keluarganya yang masih tersisa.

Jujur, ia tak terlalu mencintai adiknya. Di satu sisi dapat dikatakan jika ia membencinya. Namun ia mencintai ibunya, ia mencintai wanita yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi memperlihatkan dia dan adiknya indahnya cahaya dunia. Akankah dia mengingkari permintaan terakhir dari wanita itu? Sanggupkah ia?

"Le-lepaskan…," bisiknya lirih akibat kepalanya yang kian berdenyut. "A-aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi jangan sakiti Feliciano… ku-kumohon…"

Sang bajak laut tersenyum puas, dilepaskannya rambut panjang gadis itu dan kembali ia tampilkan senyum semanis madu yang biasa bertengger di wajahnya. "Keputusan yang bijak,  _Senorita_. Aku tak pernah tahu jika sulung Vargas sangat mencintai adiknya yang lemah dan penyakitan," ejeknya.

Gadis itu mendecih. "Hanya karena janji! Lagipula… seorang Vargas pasti akan membalaskan dendamnya. Aku akan membunuhmu,  _bastardo_!"

Pemuda Spanyol itu mengangguk puas. "Aku akan sangat senang menanti masa itu tiba,  _Senorita_ …,"

"Lovina Vargas!" refleks gadis itu menyebutkan namanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesali longgar mulutnya itu.

"Nama yang indah," puji sang bajak laut sembari mempersembahkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi gadis yang masih belum kehilangan lemak masa balitanya. Yang disambut oleh usapan keras gadis itu di pipinya dan umpatan dalam bahasa Italia yang tak ada hentinya. "Karena kau telah memberikan namamu padaku, maka perkenankan aku mengatakan namaku padamu. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, kau bisa memanggilku Antonio."

"Tak akan! Aku akan memanggilmu  _bastardo_! Nama itu terdengar lebih cocok dengan sifat busukmu!"

…*…

Gadis itu terduduk di kamar maha luasnya sembari memainkan surainya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Matanya sedikit meredup tatkala mengingat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya seminggu lalu. Jambakan itu akan terus ia kenang, sebagai stimulan tambahan untuk memacunya membalaskan dendam.

Namun di balik segala rasa bencinya, ia tak dapat melupakan perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan ketika tangan mungilnya menyentuh tangan besar yang tak seberapa halus milik bajak laut itu, perasaan menngelitik ketika pipinya dihadiahi kecupan kecil tanda terima kasih. Dan yang terlebih, ia tak dapat menghilangkan perasaan terdominasi dari sudut otaknya ketika bibirnya dijajah oleh bibir tak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Antonio…," dia mencoba mengucapkan nama pemuda itu pelan. Sebuah sensasi membingungkan dirasakannya di bibirnya. Dia menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghapuskan perasaan yang tak ia pahami berasal dari mana.

Diliriknya sedikit sang adik yang tertidur di belakangnya. Mulai saat ini ialah yang harus merawat dan membesarkan anak itu.

Merepotkan.

Suara angin yang menderu menerjang di balik jendela kamarnya membuat ia teringat jika kini ia tak lagi berada di tanah kelahirannya. Italia telah berlalu, kini ia berada di tanah antah berantah di negeri tetangga, Spanyol.

Kembali ia teringat akan kata-kata sang pemilik rumah ketika ia tiba di rumah bak kastil tua ini.

" _Mulai saat iniah rumahmu. Aku tak akan membatasi gerakmu di sini. Silahkan kau melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Seluruh pelayan di sini adalah pelayanmu, seluruh barang di sini adalah barangmu. Kau adalah ratu di kastil ini, sementara aku adalah rajamu. Kau mengerti?"_

Setengah frustasi ia mengacak surainya, saat itulah terdengar suara langkah sepatu pelan yang bergema dari lorong di depan kamarnya. Terhasut oleh rasa penasaran, gadis manis itu berjingkat menuju untuk mendapati apapun yang ada di luar sana.

Dengan takut-takut, dia mengintip ke luar dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil berkulit gelap yang tampak berusia tak terlalu jauh berbeda darinya sedang berjalan di lorong sembari membawa beberapa buah-buahan dalam pelukannya.

 _Hantukah?_ Dia menggeleng pelan menghapus pikiran gila itu. Memang benar, sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat warna kulit yang seperti itu. Terlalu gelap untuk orang Eropa dan terlalu terang untuk budak-budak dari Afrika. Namun bukan berarti dia tak hidup kan?

Gaun tidur yang terlalu panjang untuknya terseret pelan setiap kali gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya.

' _Pencuri?'_ pikir gadis itu ketakutan. Seketika, mata hitam gadis yang tengah berjalan di lorong itu menoleh dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Lovina sudah hendak menutup pintu dan kembali bergelung di dalam selimut andai saja sebuah senyum kecil tak terukir di wajah gadis berkulit coklat indah itu.

"Anak baru?" tanya gadis itu lirih dengan Bahasa Spanyol yang indah. Setelah sebuah anggukan diberikan Lovina sebagai jawaban, gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Ah, jika begitu, kuucapkan selamat datang di kastil ini."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lebih berat dari lorong, otomatis Lovina segera menarik tangan gadis berkulit coklat itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Jam tidur telah lewat, dan ia tak ingin ada yang dihukum karena melanggarnya.

"Kau anak yang dibawa Lord Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hari ini dari Italia?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sebuah anggukan kecil kembali diberikan Lovina sebagai jawabannya. "Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Nusantara Kartika, aku adalah gadis yang dibawa oleh Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo, kakak Lord Antonio, dari ' _dunia baru_ '. Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku Tara."

Lovina menatap mata hitam gadis itu beberapa kali dan tersenyum pelan. "Salam kenal juga," ia mengucapkan kata pertama pada gadis ramah itu. "Aku Lovina Vargas, dan dia…" gadis itu menunjuk anak laki-laki yang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. "…adikku, Feliciano Vargas."

Mereka bercakap-cakap bagaikan sepasang teman lama yang telah lama tak berjumpa. Dari gadis berkulit gelap itulah Lovina mengetahui tentang silsilah keluarga Carriedo yang merupakan penjelajah samudra ternama di Spanyol. Sejak usia yang sangat muda, kedua penerus keluarga itu telah menduduki posisi tinggi dalam strata kerajaan Spanyol. Bahkan untuk penakhlukan beberapa negara tetangga—termasuk Italia—pun merekalah yang mengembannya.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Lovina. Lord Antonio adalah orang yang sangat sabar dan gemar tersenyum. Mungkin mulai esok kau akan diminta membantunya memanen buah tomat di kebun yang diurus Lord Antonio sendiri," Tara berkata dengan nada riang.

"Aku tak akan sudi melakukan apapun untuk si  _bastardo_  itu!" bantah Lovina sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tara tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan gadis Italia itu. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Lord Antonio adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu tersenyum dan ramah pada setiap orang, bahkan Lady Florinda Maes asal Belanda-pun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hanya saja…," gadis itu menghentikan kata-katanya. "Jangan melawan dia, Lovina."

"Mengapa?"

"Meski bukan tendangan ataupun pukulan yang ia berikan. Meski hanya sebuah senyuman dan candaan yang ia lontarkan, kau jangan sekalipun meremehkan. Dia bukannya tak memiliki kekuatan, di balik segala keramahan yang ia tampilkan, ia menyimpan sebuah beban. Beban mental yang tak pernah ia bagikan ataupun ceritakan. Lord Alfonso pernah mengatakan sebuah keluhan, jika pangkat dan harkat milik Lord Antonio sekarang ada berkat dendam laknat yang sejak lama mengikat dirinya."

"Dendam?"

Tara menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal semacam ini pada sang gadis Italia. Namun apa daya, lidahnya terlalu bebas dalam berkata. Hal itu terucap begitu saja tanpa sempat mengekangnya. Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia melihat jendela tempat bulan purnama terang bercahaya dan berkata, "Malam telah larut. Esok aku telah berjanji kepada Lord Alfonso untuk membantunya mengurus perkebunan kopi. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku saja."

Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang milik Lovina dan dengan terburu-buru berjalan keluar kamar. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat menghilang dari pandangan sang Italian, Lovina sempat bertanya, "Kau berhutang padaku untuk menceritakannya, Tara."

"Aku tak dapat menjanjikannya Lovina. Namun berjanjilah padaku, untuk tetap menemaninya. Dia membutuhkanmu di sampingnya," lirih gadis itu sambil menampilkan sebuah senyum sedih. " _Buenas noches_ , Lovina Vargas."

" _Buenas noches_ …, Tara."

…*…

"Tak kusangka kau akan membawa kembar Vargas itu ke rumah kita, Antonio. Bukankah kau membenci seluruh dari mereka dan telah bersumpah untuk menghabisi mereka hingga akar-akarnya?" seorang pria bertanya dari sudut gelap ruangan berisi buku-buku tua berbau apak yang disebut sebagai perpustakaan itu.

Pemuda yang disindir itu hanya tersenyum misterius sembari mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan simbol  _iron cross_  tercetak di hadapannya. "Aku tak tahu jika kau masih sempat mengurusiku sementara tugasmu untuk membinasakan para Ksatria Teuton saja masih belum tuntas," jawabnya tajam.

Pria muda berusia dua puluh tahun yang ada di sudut ruangan itu tertawa pelan. "Pedofolia. Tampaknya kau juga mulai mengikuti jejak  _Papá_  dan aku rupanya."

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan istilah menjijikkan itu,  _Hermano_. Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian," balasnya tajam. "Lovina dan aku hanya berselisih usia sepuluh tahun. Bukan usia yang jauh dibandingkan kau dan Tara ataupun  _Papá_  dan  _Mamá_."

Alfonso tertawa pelan mendengar sarkasme dari kata-kata adiknya. "Tampaknya kau masih tak ingin mengakui keberadaan Tara."

"Tidak juga. Dia gadis yang manis. Terkadang jika kau sedang berperang, dia membantuku di ladang, dan pergi ke Kapel untuk mendoakan keselamatanmu, meski kupikir itu terlalu berlebihan," bantah Antonio sembari melemparkan kembali buku hitam itu ke atas tumpukan buku di atas meja. "Dan tampaknya kau harus hati-hati pada Lord Herman Maes dari Belanda. Tampaknya si pedofil itu juga berniat memperistri Tara jika dia dewasa kelak."

Alfonso menegang mendengar nama bangsawan asal negeri tetangga itu. "Tak akan kuserahkan Tara padanya," desis pria muda itu tajam.

"Perasaan yang kau rasakan itulah perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan yang kurasakan pada Lovina. Jadi jangan pernah kau mempertanyakan lagi perihal Lovina. Karena mulai saat ini dia adalah… pendampingku."

Langkah kaki yang berderap meninggalkan ruangan remang-remang itu adalah pertanda jika Antonio tak lagi ingin memperdebatkan masalah putri bungsu Vargas itu serta alasan mengapa ia membawa putri pembunuh orang tua mereka ke dalam rumah.

Alfonso menghela nafas panjang, dari balik rak-rak gelap, dilihatnya tubuh kecil seorang gadis mengintip dengan mata sedih. Didekatinya gadis dari dunia baru yang dibawanya ketika gadis itu masih berusia bulanan dan diusap surai gelapnya pelan.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tidur, Tara. Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku baru saja menyapa gadis Italia itu," Tara berkata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pria muda yang telah mengasuhnya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lirih.

"Pintalah kepada Tuhan agar itu terjadi, Tara. Pintalah."

…*…

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dengan cepat, bahkan sosok menggemaskan Lovina Vargas-pun kini telah berubah menjadi gadis anggun nan menawan seperti yang telah diramalkan oleh Antonio sepuluh tahun silam.

Lovina dengan telaten memilih tomat-tomat yang telah ranum dan memasukkannya dalam keranjang bambu, seperti rutinitas hariannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dia mendongak, menatap matahari yang bersinar terang. Beberapa kali ia mengedip mencoba menghilangkan silau dari matanya.

Ah, ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tak pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkan kastil batu milik sang bajak laut itu meskipun kini adik yang dulu menjadi alasannya telah menjadi ksatria di medan perang yang melawan para ksatria teuton dengan gagah berani.

Mungkin ia merasa tak pantas jika meninggalkan kastil tua ini sementara orang yang membawanya ke tempat ini tengah menjelajah samudra demi menyusul kakaknya melihat dunia baru. Dunia tempat Nusantara Kartika, sahabatnya, berasal.

Bicara soal Tara, gadis itu akhirnya mengakhiri masa lajangnya pada usia yang masih sangat belia, sebelas tahun, dengan menikahi Lord Herman Maes. Dua minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka, Lord Alfonso menghilang dengan alasan pelayaran dan tak pernah mengirimkan kabar lagi. Setahun setelah kakaknya menghilang, Antonio memutuskan untuk melacak dan mencari keberadaan kakaknya itu.

Dan sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak saat itu terjadi.

Jika bukan karena para pelayan yang menemaninya serta Tara yang masih sesekali berkunjung hanya untuk sekedar bernostalgia dan bertanya apakah ada kabar terbaru tentang Alfonso, tentunya ia telah mati kebosanan di kastil maha luas ini.

Kebun tomat yang biasa Antonio rawatpun ia usahakan agar tetap tumbuh seperti sedia kala. Sambil sesekali melirik ke gerbang kastil, ia berharap dapat melihat pemuda itu datang dengan kuda coklatnya yang biasa ia tunggangi, ia terus mengumpulkan buah kesukaan Antonio yang entah sejak kapan menjadi buah kesukaannya pula menggantikan buah apel yang dulu ditanam ibunya di sudut halaman.

Langkah derap kuda terdengar memasuki gerbang. Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang berharap jika sosok yang tengah mengendarai kuda itu adalah pemuda bersurai coklat dengan mata hijau bak hamparan hutan yang sadar tak sadar telah ia rindukan.

Namun pahitnya madu kecewalah yang harus ia tenggak. Sosok berkuda itu bukanlah pemuda berusia dua puluh lima yang ia cari. Dia adalah sang adik laki-laki yang baru saja menuntaskan salah satu pertempurannya.

" _Sorella, ciao_!" sapa adiknya ceria dengan bahasa ibu mereka.

" _Ciao_ , Feliciano. Berapa banyak kepala yang kau tebas sebulan ini?" balas gadis itu dengan nada sinis yang tak dapat ditutupi.

Feliciano tersenyum kecil mendengar kebiasaan menggerutu kakaknya yang tak pernah menghilang sejak mereka mulai bisa mengeja. Dan kebiasaan itu semakin parah saja empat tahun terakhir ini. "Salah mengiraku sebagai Lord Antonio, _Sorella_?" tanya pemuda itu yang hanya dijawab oleh gerutuan serta dengusan sang kakak. "Aku tak percaya jika kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang telah membunuh keluarga kita,ve~~"

"Menggelikan! Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada  _bastardo_  itu! Lagipula aku sudah bertekad untuk membunuhnya! Kau yang paling tahu soal itu bukan?!"

Feliciano mengangguk paham. "Tapi  _Sorella_ , kau merona ketika Lord Antonio mengatakan ia akan melamarmu ketika dia kembali kelak. Tidakkah kau menyadari jika dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu dari lubuk hatinya?"

Gadis itu tertawa miris. "Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam. Itu adalah takdir hidupku, Feliciano. Takdir hidupku sebagai seorang sulung Vargas."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan hatimu? Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia membuang wajahnya, malas menatap wajah sang adik yang tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengannya. "Aku… aku…" dia menunduk menatap tanahnya. Wajahnya tampak memucat.

"Aku membencinya…"

Sebuah kebohongan yang kelak akan sangat disesalinya.

…*…

Gadis itu tengah duduk di tepi jendela sembari merajur sebuah syal berwarna merah menyala. Natal akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak percakapan terakhirnya dengan sang adik yang membuat hatinya terkoyak antara kejujuran dan kebohongan. Sejak hari itu segalanya berlalu dengan cepat, ia tetap mengurus kebun tomatnya, empat kali Tara datang sembari memberi kabar jika Antonio akan segera pulang. Namun seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kabar burung tetaplah hanya kabar burung semata.

Kini ia tak pernah lagi berharap akan kabar-kabar burung yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya itu. Atau mungkin ia telah lelah berharap.

Bulan berganti, musim panas berubah menjadi musim gugur dan akhirnya salju pertama jatuh juga menandakan musim dingin telah tiba. Udara semakin mendingin, seperti mimpi dan harapannya yang juga mendingin hingga akhirnya membeku.

Kini ia tak lagi mengharapkan suara tapak kuda itu adalah tanda kepulangan sang bajak laut. Mungkin ia bahkan berharap jika Antonio tak akan pernah pulang. Terdampar di suatu pulau di dunia baru lah, atau mungkin mati dimakan ikan paus, bisa juga tersesat di tujuh samudra. Apapun. Asal ia tak kembali ke kastil tua ini.

Namun…, sanggupkah ia hidup tanpa pernah menatap wajah sang penjelajah lautan itu? Mampukah ia?

Suara hentakan kaki kuda yang teredam oleh salju menyapa telinga Lovina. Ia segera merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang kini telah sepanjang pantat. Tara dan suaminya berjanji untuk makan malam Natal bersamanya di sini, pastilah mereka yang tiba.

Dengan gaun berwarna biru muda yang tampak sedikit terlalu pendek untuknya, gadis itu berjalan ke luar. Siap menyambut sahabat yang sudah beberapa minggu tak ditemuinya.

Namun praduganya meleset. Yang tiba bukanlah Tara, melainkan seorang pria muda bersurai coklat gelap sedikit mengikal dan mata hijau yang bersinar riang. Wajahnya tampak tak terlalu banyak mengalami perubahan. Tubuh yang semakin tegap dan otot yang semakin tampak jelas sajalah yang sepertinya berubah dari pria itu. Ah, dan jangan lupakan beberapa perban yang membalut kepala, lengan serta entah bagian tubuh mana lagi sang pria yang tersembunyi.

"Aku pulang, Lovina."

Gadis itu tahu, seharusnya dia merasa kecewa karena harapannya tak terkabul. Namun ia sendiri tak dapat menghentikan tubuhnya saat kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlari tanpa mengindahkan salju yang membasahi gaunnya. Dengan sebuah rengkuhan besar, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria muda itu dan menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang ia rasakan.

"Bodoh! Pergi ke mana saja kau! Tak tahu apa ji-jika aku… hiks… kupikir kau telah mati! Harusnya kau mati saja! Hiks,  _bastardo tomato_ … hiks."

"Maafkan aku," bisik pemuda itu sembari mencium puncak kepala sang gadis. Lalu diangkatnya wajah sang gadis dan ditatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu,  _Mi Tomate…"_

Air mata kembali menetes deras di sudut gelap mata Lovina. Senggukpun turut meramaikan tangisnya. Tak ia pedulikan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai seorang bangsawan, ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang. Menumpahkan air matanya.

Air mata itu adalah tanda bahagia sekaligus duka yang ia rasakan.

Karena sang terkasih akan mati di tangannya sendiri.

…*…

Gaun yang dikenakannya sangat indah, sehingga membuatnya tak ingin menggantinya. Wajahnya yang sejak awalpun sudah anggun kini semakin tampak memesona berkat riasan yang dikenakan oleh Tara. Setiap kali ia berkaca, ia selalu saja kagum pada pantulannya sendiri. Sungguh aneh melihatnya dalam keadaan yang sangat sempurna seperti ini.

Namun di balik senyum dan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya di hari berbahagianya ini, hatinya menangis. Rasa sakit yang menguasainya bagaikan paku yang menusuk dan menembus dadanya. Tidak! Bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada itu.

"Kau tampak pucat malam ini, Lovina. Jika kau belum siap, maka kita dapat menundanya hingga kau siap," dari belakang pria yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya memeluk tubuh gadis itu perlahan.

Lovina menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku menginginkannya malam ini juga. Aku sudah lama bermimpi ini akan terjadi," bisiknya. ' _Ya, hanya dapat kulakukan malam ini. Percuma aku meletakkan pisau itu di balik bantal jika malam ini kita tak melakukannya.'_ Dia berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang suami. "Yang kukhawatirkan adalah dirimu. Bukankah perawat itu sudah mengatakan jika kau harus istirahat beberapa hari? Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mana bisa aku menghancurkan mimpi istriku?"

' _Ya, jangan hancurkan mimpiku. Jangan hancurkan mimpiku untuk menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri.'_

Sebuah ciuman mesra menghanyutkan mereka dalam hubungan intim yang selama ini terus mereka coba untuk dipendam dalam hati yang terdalam.

Dengan sebuah gerakan anggun bagaikan dansa-dansa tradisional Spanyol, Antonio membawa sang istri ke kasur dengan seprai berwarna putih dan kelambu yang menutupi. Sementara Lovina tengah terbuai dalam cumbuannya, ia selipkan sehelai kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke balik bantal. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang keras dan dingin.

Matanya terbelalak. Ia tahu benar apa benda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum sendu tersungging di wajahnya.

Ia memang tahu apa benda yang telah ia sentuh itu. Sebuah goresan tipis berdarah di ujung jari telunjuknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberinya gambaran yang sempurna. namun ia tak melakukan apapun. Istrinya tengah mendesah di bawahnya dengan wajah memerah. Alunan nada yang melantun dari bibirnya telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sang pria mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengadili gadis itu.

Dia kembali mengecup dan menyentuh istrinya nan jelita. Memanja istrinya yang memiliki koleksi kata-kata kasar lebih banyak dibandingkan pria beralis tebal yang menyerang kapalnya di tengah samudra. Dan memberikan kesempurnaan bagi sang istri yang telah menghidupkan kembali hatinya yang selama ini mati akibat dendam.

Ia tak menyesalinya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyesali apa yang akan terjadi.

Hanya satu yang ia selali…

Ia belum pernah dan tak akan pernah berhasil menjinakkan gadis yang yang ia cintai.

' _Malam ini dengarkanlah padaku suara malaikatmu, Lovina. Kau akan membawaku terbang ke surga. Esok ketika pagi menjelang, kau boleh menjatuhkanku ke neraka. Namun itu esok. Malam ini mari kita nikmati dahulu indahnya nirwana._ '

…*…

Lovina terbangun dengan tubuh pegal dan ngilu di bagian selangkangannya. Ia tak lagi terkejut tatkala melihat dirinya yang polos tanpa busana terbaring berbantalkan lengan Antonio dan bergulingkan pinggangnya.

Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengepang surai coklat panjangnya menjadi satu jalinan yang kuat. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Ini adalah saat yang telah ia nanti selama sepuluh tahun kehidupannya.

Dikecupnya pipi sang suami pelan, dan dibisikkannya kata " _Mi dispiace_ _, bastardo...Ti amo._ "

Dan…

"UGH!" sebuah jeritan tertahan terdengar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tak lagi terdengar suara apapun kecuali isak tangis pilu seorang gadis. Rambut panjangnya yang dikepang satu kini menjerat leher pria yang paling dicintainya.

Ya, ini adalah pembalasan dendam.

Demi nama Vargas yang selalu lekat pada dirinya.

Demi orang tua yang mati terhina dengan darah menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Demi adik yang telah mengorbankan hatinya untuk perang yang bahkan bukan demi negaranya.

Dan demi…

Ia tak tahu! Otaknya terasa buntu. Hati dan pikirannya mati seketika.

Mana mungkin ia bisa tetap hidup sementara orang yang ia kasihi dengan sepenuh hati telah tiada? Mana mungkin ia bisa bertahan dengan pikiran jika ialah yang membunuh suaminya sendiri? Dan mana mungkin ia sanggup tetap tersenyum dan tertawa sementara orang yang mengajarkannya untuk tersenyum telah tiada?

Bagaimana bisa?

Seperti rencananya semula, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memungut gaun pengantin yang ia lepas semalam. Kembali ia kenakan gaun putih berkibar-kibar itu pada tubuhnya yang sempurna. dia merogoh bawah bantalnya untuk mengambil belati yang dalam hitungan menit akan menembus dadanya.

Namun sebuah serat halus yang menyentuh jari-jemarinya membuatnya menghentikan rencananya barang sejenak. Begitu kagetnya ia tatkala mendapati sebuah surat yang dilipat rapi di samping belati peraknya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, dibukanya kertas yang terbuat dari kulit hewan itu.

_A mi_ _tomate,_ _Lovina_ _Vargas_ _Carriedo_ _._

Tulisan berantakan yang menyebutkan namanya adalah hal pertama yang Lovina tangkap dari surat itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali menderas. Ia mengenal dengan pasti tulisan itu. Tulisan cakar ayam milik…

…Antonio.

_Aku tahu jika selama ini aku tak pernah sanggup untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku tahu jika selama ini aku telah membuatmu banyak menumpahkan air mata. Dan aku tahu jika selama ini kau tak pernah melepaskan kebencianmu padaku dari lubuk hatimu._

_Namun ada satu hal yang tak ingin kau salah artikan dari diriku._

_Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku. Tak peduli jika kau adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Vargas atau apapun, aku selalu dan akan selalu mencintaimu._

_Selama ini aku memang tak pernah mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya padamu mengapa aku sampai tega menghabisi seluruh anggota keluargamu. Tara pernah berkata padaku jika dia sedikit longgar hingga mengatakan secuil kenyataan itu pada dirimu. Namun melihat sikapmu yang tak pernah berubah selama beberapa tahun ini, aku berani mengambil kesimpulan jika kau tak memahami hal itu._

_Perasaan benci yang kau rasakan padaku akibat kematian orang tuamu sama sepeti perasaan yang kurasakan ketika melihat keluargaku dibantai oleh Arsenius Vargas dan putra-putranya._

_Ya, orang tuaku mati di tangan keluargamu._

_Tahukah kau apa asalan hingga seluruh pembantaian mengerikan ini dimulai? Hanya sebuah alasan sederhana._

_Karena cinta kakekmu di masa lampau ditolak oleh nenekku._

_Menyedihkan bukan?_

_Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika Raja memerintahkanku untuk merebut wilayah kekuasaan Italia tepat di mana keluarga Vargas berkuasa. Aku merasakan kepuasan tersendiri saat merasakan cairan pekat itu di tanganku, saat mayat-mayat itu jatuh bergelimpangan dengan posisi bersujud di hadapanku. Sebuah gairah kehidupan akan dendam dan peperangan. Ya, mungkin itulah yang kurasakan saat itu._

_Namun saat melihat sepasang matamu yang menatapku tajam, entah mengapa hasrat itu memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya. Yang ada hanya perasaan simpati karena aku seolah melihat sosok mudaku dalam dirimu._

_Kau tahu?_

_Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan bisa hidup bahagia jika dengan dirimu._

_Aku jatuh cinta._

_Pernikahan ini mungkin memang bukan sesuatu yang kau harapkan. Namun aku berharap jika kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tak akan terpisahkan oleh kematian dan kesedihan._

_Meski telah mengucapkannya beberapa kali, aku selalu saja tak pernah puas mengatakannya kembali._

_Te amo, mi tomate._

_Kuharap kita dapat menjadi simbol cinta abadi bagi Vargas Carriedo menggantikan cinta kakek nenek kita yang kandas._

_Antonio._

Kaki gadis itu tak lagi dapat berpijak. Air mata jatuh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Jika kini ada yang melihatnya, tentu saja tak akan ada orang yang akan menyebut wajahnya jelita. Kini dia hanyalah seorang istri yang kesepian, yang ditinggal mati suaminya dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Usinya masih belia, lima belas tahun. Namun kini ia tampak bagaikan wanita berusia senja yang menunggu kematiannya tiba.

Dengan tangan yang mati rasa, gadis itu memunguti pakaian sang suami dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Antonio yang mulai mendingin sembari ribuan kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Dikecupnya pipi, surai dan bibir pria yang amat dicintai namun selalu disangkalnya itu perlahan dan dirapikannya penampilannya seperti sedia kala.

Lalu ia bangkit, merapikan juga penampilannya yang berantakan dan menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Ia harus tampil secantik mungkin untuk menyusul sang tercinta. Ia akan tetap melaksanakan rencana awalnya.

Diraihnya belati yang telah disiapkannya dan…

Darah muncrat dari dalam dadanya, langsung menembus ke dalam jantungnya dan merobeknya tanpa ampun.

Dengan kesadaran yang kian menghilang, dia merangkak mendekati suaminya dan memeluk pinggangnya pelan, direbahkannya kepala di bahu lebar sang suami seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan saat darah mulai merembes membasahi ranjang pengantin mereka dengan warna merah pekat, kisah cinta ini berakhir.

' _Kau benar. Kita tak akan terpisahkan oleh kematian dan kesedihan._

_Meski tangan kita berlumuran darah, aku yakin kita sanggup untuk bahagia, bastardo._

_Tunggulah aku di neraka.'_

…End…

.

.

.

…Omake…

Romano mematikan komputer di hadapannya dengan memencet tombol  _power_. Siapa yang peduli dengan kerusakan pada komputernya kalau matanya baru saja teriritasi membaca sebuah karya mengerikan dari sang sahabat.

"Apa..apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara horor.

Indonesia yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum polos. "Itu doujin, Romano. Doujin. Hasil kerja sama aku, Japan dan Hungary."

"BUKAN itu maksudku, Nesia?! Maksudku apa-apaan cerita ini?! Mengapa aku harus jadi perempuan?!"

"Soalnya pada masa itu kan  _yaoi_  kan masih dilarang," jawab sang sahabat dari benua seberang dengan nada kalem seolah ia tak terlibat dalam pembuatan benda nista itu. "Setidaknya untuk manusia. Jika untuk _nations_  seperti kita sih, lain soal iya kan?" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Romano menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan merutuki hobi absurd dari sahabatnya. Apa jadinya jika doujin ini nanti disebar luaskan? Apa reaksi para fans-nya? Lalu mau jadi apa imej-nya di mata Veneziano? Dan yang paling penting, apa kata Spain jika dia melihat karya paling nista abad ini?

"Tenang saja, khusus untuk karya ini Japan tak akan mempublikasikannya kok," seolah mampu membaca pikiran, Tara berkata. Lalu dengan nada yang lebih lirih dan tajam dia berkata kembali. "Tapi sudah dikirimkan melalui jalur e-mail ke tempat Spain."

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Untuk kali ini Romano benar-benar ingin memblokir saluran e-mail antar nations. Atau paling tidak mencuci otak sang sahabat agar segala hal berbau  _YAOI_  di otaknya hilang.

…End (Beneran)…

**Author's Note:**

> Glosarium:
> 
> Senorita (Spanish): Nona
> 
> Sorella (Italy): Kakak perempuan
> 
> Buenas noches (Spanish): Selamat malam.
> 
> Hermano (Spanish): Kakak laki-laki
> 
> Ciao (Italy): Halo
> 
> Mi dispiace, bastardo...Ti amo. (Italy): Maafkan aku, bastard … aku mencintaimu.
> 
> Straight, M, Angst, in 6 days. [Apple, Nail, Nurse.] itulah tantangan yang aku dapatkan dari proyek-tantangan-untuk-diri-sendiri dari Kak Dante.
> 
> Kalian boleh tidak percaya, tapi kisah ini terinspirasi di kelas Kimia saat materi alkali tanah. (Jangan tanya di mana hubungannya) Dan ini adalah karya yang selesai setelah EMPAT kali aku menulis untuk tantangan di atas.
> 
> Yah, aku tak akan bicara banyak. Terima kasih telah membaca dan tolong berikan kritik setajam-tajamnya demi kebaikanku, OK?
> 
> Sampai jumpa…


End file.
